The Agony I Couldn't Share
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Fighting demons... Living to fight... No way out... Was Midoriko a person we were actually lead to believe? The Taiyoukai of the West... His life was more than just fighting for power. Maybe Love is more important than life?
1. Memories of Pain

**The Agony I Couldn't Share**

**Chapter 1: **_Memories of Pain_

**Important notice**: This fic I also posted on mediaminer, which is MY account on media miner SO DON'T GEEZ, DELETE THIS FIC TOO LIKE MY OTHER ONES THAT WEREN'T COPIED!

**Disclaimer**: And I'm back! I had another Inuyasha fic, but someone told on me and erased it.... ANYWAYS, I do not own Midoriko, and Kirara. This fic will be based on the only-seen-once-in-one-damn-episode MAJOR minor character. Sheesh, hello?! SHE created the Shikon No Tama. Without her, it's zilch for the inuyasha serie. Anyways, I also do not own this perfectly hot Inutaisho and maybe Izayoi if I could include her somehow. OH! And let's not forget our beloved CUTE KIRARA!!

And let's not forget the important Myouga I do not own.... Heh heh heh.

Genre:Romance, Action, Adventure, Drama, Angst, Suspense. (Since, in my case, I could only put 3)

Hopefully I could get reviews even though Midoriko isn't much of a character who's known.. ugh I want to STRANGLE the for only showing her in ONE damn episode!

On with the fic... Gah. Please don't kill me... I'm just trying my best to bring her out of the darkness.

Ah yes, there are many japanese words so if you do not understand them, please look at the bottom of ficcie.

* * *

A young girl of 8 years at most, kneeled beside the one who raised for for 3 years. Her long, jet, black hair covered her beautiful dark brown eyes who usually shine with happiness. The kimono she was wearing with flower patterns on the top was starting to get many stains, seeing how much time she spent beside her 'step mother', trying to take care of her the best she could. Despite all that, the four shards embeded in her forehead always glimmered, even without reflection of any kind of light at all...... They glimmered, giving her atleast the slightest ray of hope and happiness. But that was it.

The clouds filled the sky as no rays of hope passed through the dark barrier. For she would soon hear the last words of her 'step mother' any minute from now.

Soft raindrops started a slow beat, hitting on the weak wooden roof supported by poles of wood and some rocks to keep it from flying off. Even if thunder loudly growled and cried, everything seemed quiet and depressing for the yound girl.

She never witnessed her real mother's death, as well as her own family being slayed by a big, yet, weak demon. Her father always insisted bringing her out in the woods to gather heavy wood and ocasionaly, practice a bit of swordmans ship because he wanted his daughter to inherite his abilities. And of course, seeing she was his daughter, the young girl was always enthusiastique about it. Even asked him is she could meditate and train with him sometimes. The old samurai warrior never turned the offer down, but his wife did. She was very worried about it, ever since her daughter came back with a high fever and a severe cold.

The child had only 2 siblings, an older brother and sister. But her older sister was dearest and most important to her living. There were so many memories...... All waiting to be remembered......

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Mido onee-chan! Look what I found!" A girl of 9 years old waved with something in her hand.

Midoriko blinked, then asked, "What is it Yiroshima onee-sama?"

"Just come and see, don't just stand there," said the older sister impatiently.

"Hai, hai, I'm coming," and with that, she got up and walked over to where her older sister stood. When Midoriko arrived, Yiroshima opened her hand revealing tiny shards of what seemed like, demon bones, "hey...... mother said not to touch demon bones...... They could carry diseases."

"Demo...... These come from a rare type of Kitsune demon. And their not only bones, but it's some of their teeth. Father says it's really useful for swords, especially the ones used with miko powers since it has some aura in it. And I find these unusual, they have a weird crystalic texture to them...... plus, they seem to be in perfect condition. Look......" Yiroshima pointed to the roots of a tooth. They were perfectly white as well as the tooth itself.

"But don't they need to get purified?" the younger sister asked.

"Well...... Ah, let's just go back to our youkai exterminator village..."

"Why do you keep calling it like that? Can't you simply say village?" Midoriko got up.

"It sounds nicer like that...... Not to mention, more professional too," Yiroshima smiled as she followed Midoriko back arguing all the way back about the village's name.

**-End Flashback-**

Maybe now wasn't the time to think about these memories...... But she stayed by her step mother's side for more than a month now, hoping she would somehow miraculously cure. But it wasn't the case. Her step mother was peacefully resting, but not without pain. Every now and then, the old woman would twitch, or shift uncomfortably. As Midoriko observed her every breath, her eye lids seemed to get heavier and heavier until she leaned on the wall behind her and fell fast asleep.

What she dreamed about...... was when her family got slained...... and when her step mother found her. From all the times she heard it from the old woman, it seemed like she was awake the whole time...

**-Flashback into the dream world-**

_Midoriko's pov_

I helplessly watched my family and village get slained by these inu youkai, who mostly seemed to be female. Out of shock, and anger, I lunged forward with a small sword my father offered me in secret from my training. I knew it was useless seeing how puny, young and weak I was despite the training I endured. I knew it wasn't enough to save my family, but I tried.

As my puny sword with a dull edge slashed one of the female youkai who was strangling my sister, she turned around with menacing eyes and let go of Yiroshima.

"Onee-sama! ONEGAI RUN!" I yelled, but she stood there, rubbing her throat from the clutches of that youkai.

"M-Mi-Midoriko...... Save yourself! SAVE FATHER AND MOTH-" but before Yiroshima could even finish her sentence, the inu youkai turned around and plunged her claw through her heart. The youkai grinned evilly as Yiroshima dropped to the ground.

_Normal Pov_

"ONEE-SAMA!!!" Midoriko rushed over to her side and desperately tried stopping the blood from flowing with her kimono sleeve, "H-Hang on......." she whispered, knowing it would be no use.

The inu youkai just looked at her bored and growled, "Hurry up with your useless speech so I can finish you off, you useless mortal."

But Midoriko ignored it, tears welling up as it blurred her vision. A soft and shaky hand wiped away from of her tears softly, then brought Midoriko's hand into her own. Without any words, Yiroshima discretely placed four small shards onto Midoriko's forehead in a form of a star as they embeded themselves into her skin. The youger girl winced a bit at the burning sensation but ignored it, 'aren't these the four kitsune teeth we found? Th-they've becomed....... Different......' she thought, but then listened to her sister's last words.

Yiroshima whispered, "Don't let them get it......" as she slowly closed her eyes. Midoriko's tears that were threatning to fall were finally let loose as she tried to reason to herself that this was a cycle of life...

'Why did it have to come upon me?! A damn typical girl......Why did they come here and attack us?!' she thought desperately but the youkai cut her thoughts off.

"Are you done your stupid babbling and useless crying?! Don't think I didn't hear what your baka sister said! What did she not want us to see?!" She turned her gaze from this inu male youkai to Midoriko's and gasped, "Oh, so YOU WERE the one hiding it from us? HA! Pathetic, not revealing it to us made your whole VILLAGE suffer! I see how pathetic mortals are now. More pathetic THAN pathetic!" she laughed a high and cold laugh which made shivers go up Midoriko's spine, "ah, will taiyoukai Inutaisho ever be happy I retrieved it. The precious healing jewels, hmph, I don't see how they're so special...... Now stay still so I can take your head back with me. Now, now little one. I'm sure your family including you won't mind I take your souls and feed them to my pet dragon eater of soulds hmm?" she was taunting her.

"ZETTAI!! Never," Midoriko stood up, her hair was quite messy and locks of hair hid her eyes, the usual bright and happy face turned angry and somber, it had some smudges of dirt and mud mixed with a bit of blood. Rage consumed all of her emotions and thought as she started to glow bright fushia. The demon was taken aback and took a few steps back.

"Now stop this foolishness!" She unsheathed her sword and smiled, 'I'm not gonna get scared of this little child......'

Midoriko slowly advanced and took her own sword in hand. She clenched her teeth together, as if she were in pain.

Another female youkai with long curly hair plunged at Midoriko yelling, "I've got this one covered Kisashi-sama!" but before she could even pierce her thin kimono, Midoriko put her hand up and a bright fushia energy light emitted. Within seconds, the female demon leader, apparently whose name is Kisashi's allie screached in agony as she fell to the ground and turned to dustbut her soul slowly rised from the ashes...... It was dark-ish red, but it was suddenly released from this black shadow and turned a relaxing shade of blue. Kisashi gasped as she stared after the soul who rised higher and higher until it disappeared. She turned her gaze back to Midoriko, determined not to show her any emotions of fright.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" She demanded and unleashed her whip claw. You know...... Sesshoumaru's whip. Midoriko seemed quite taken aback too of what she had done, but that didn't take her rage away, "Myouga! What is the meaning of this?!" Kisashi snapped at an almost invisible, small flea.

"Why I have observed her for some time now...... And it would seem she developped strong spiritual powers...... I've never seen something quite like it...... Ah yes, her weak spot, I've seen her spiritual power rise sometimes out of rage, and the most vulnerable spot I'd say would be......" He pondered for awhile, "Her powers seem to be generating from her forehead, and it isn't because of the Shards of Kazeki. Strike her in the chest, she is still a child, but beware of her arms who generate power."

"Why Myouga, I shall reward you for your intelligence after I get rid of this little pest."

Midoriko's eye twitched, "My-Myouga?! But...... You...... We trusted you...... My father...... so you were the one to observe us...... and...... I bet you were the one to tell them we possesed these fragments...... How could you?!"

The small demon flea's eyes flashed with malice and he laughed, "You stupid girl, I accepted to spy on your useless village ever since I entered it. Being in alliance with these beautiful demons," he paused as he admired Kisashi who looked disgusted, "the more powerful," his eyes shone with admiration as his short black hair stood on end, "the more reputation I get."

Midoriko looked at him with pure hatred, "I always thought you were the most annoying with that mouth of yours, sucking everyone's blood. But now, this is the day you get ripped to death YAROU!see end of chap" but before she could even reach Kisashi's shoulder to where Myouga usually coward in fear, strong, muscular arms wrapped around her in a tight squeeze she couldn't break out of. Her energy drained fast as she started to choke and struggle. The male shadow smirked as he squeezed tighter and tighter until she screamed in agony and plea. Midoriko couldn't feel an arm who was turned to a weird angle as well as some of her limbs seemed broken too. Streaks of blood leaked out of her mouth while she was weakening every second. After all, it seemed like everything was lost, no will to live, her vision became blurrier by the minute until she passed out.

"Inutaisho, just rip her head off, even though she has some stupid weak ability of some spiritual power, who cares!"

He looked up at her for a second, then let go of the Midoriko's frail body. Inutaisho brushed his puffy, and fluffy tail out of the way as his kimono similar to Kisashi's swayed to the gentle air breeze that caressed the village after a rough slaughter. His armour lay uncomfortably on his shoulders and chest baring some scars of either sword marks or demon claw gashes, but there lay one large ruby in the middle, indicating his power over the West. It was shining with the reflection upon the large, golden moon and the fury of the flames upon houses.

"She seems...... quite different from all children I've seen......" he inquired.

"So? This doesn't make a difference to our quest. To retrive the Kazeki Shards with healing powers. If you don't do it quick, she'll heal," she looked away in annoyance of his curiosity over...... this simple child. Her armour also bared many scars of battles, much more than Inutaisho, but there were no jewel placed upon the middle. Her tail swayed to the rhythm of the wind with her kimono as well.

Inutaisho gave her a glare but didn't object, he kneeled down and approached his hand towards Midoriko's forehead where the Kazeki Jewels shimmered. But before his hand had even touched the Shards, a strong violet light erupted around Midoriko as if a barrier of spiritual energy was protecting her. The Taiyoukai of the West raised an eyebrow as he observed his hand, which had been slightly burnt.

Kisashi unsheathed her sword and plunged it, aiming for Midoriko's head. The same effect happened but Kisashi was thrown some meters away.

Inutaisho wore a playful smirk on his face. This seemed so strange for such a young girl. But after all, there was no point in trying and failing all the time, so he got up and started walking away. Many of Kisashi's minions looked up from their victim in curiosity wondering why Inutaisho had abandoned his mission. It was...... Really unlike him. The leader of the female pack of youkai abruptly got up with a furious expression, but silently followed Inutaisho out of this burning village. The minions also folowed them out, some bringing little posessions they've found in houses.

_Midoriko's Pov_

What seemed like hours were only mere minutes as my mind pictured every horrible scene I've seen...... And my sister's macabre death in particular.

How I'd be glad to give my life away than to see her suffer and die like that.How I wondered why there weren't anyone heroic there to save everyone like I've heard in many stories from other villages.

'Am I cursed? Do the Gods hate me so much and condamned me to this hell of a life? Could this be all a dream?' my thoughts were filled with millions of questions. I seemed to be half-asleep because I felt like I knew what was happening while I was unconscius, or I felt like I was dreaming. All I heard were flames that surrounded me, slowly dying away because of small raindrops. The heavens were crying once again as it started to pour. I cool feel the cool-ness of the water on my face, washing away dirt and blood mixted together.

But I knew the Inu youkais were gone...... Somehow...... I could start feeling presences around me...... and nothing was alive. Not even a small insect beneath the grounds of this village.

My insides hurt too much to move. The blood in my mouth still freely leaked out from my lips and onto the hard soil.

My mind seemed like it turned upside-down ever since I felt so much fury into my blood. When I had slayed that female youkai single handed......

All my thoughts and questions couldn't be answered now...... This wasn't the time to think about myself. Who will burry all these poor villagers? Who will burry..... my family?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a warm presence slowly advancing. It wasn't only one...... But many.

Had the youkai come to eat the rest of the villagers? Probably. So I guess my answers were never to be answered.

_Normal pov_

"Over here Danna-sama! The Demon Extorminator's village had been slaughtered! The houses seem in horrible shape but the gates and defense fence seem to be in perfect condition!" A short stubby man ran down the little passage with houses who let out smoke and who were burnt. He observed a dead man who's throat had been ripped out and who's left arm was missing.

"Good, we could move in, here. Everything has beautiful scenery here. Though I do miss our old village who had been destroyed." A tall man looked around at the disaster and turned around to his group of survivers from their incident, "Look for people who survived! And bury the ones who are dead! That's the least we could do to inherite their village."

They all nodded and departed into different directions.

An old woman with a big bamboo stack on her back heaved it on the muddy ground and sighed while trying to pull her blood stained kimono tighter. She then turned around and started walking around in the fields of dead corpses.

There was something shimmering in the far distance, and out of curiosity, she unconsciusly walked towards it. It glowed bright fushia.

The old woman wasn't the only one attracted by that light, a medium hight man also started walking towards it with a mad expression on his face, clearly stating his obsession for precious items left behind or an opportunity to steal.

The woman knew this and was determined to reach that destination sooner than him before he could cause trouble. Soon, a small figure of a child could be made out of all the smoke that was surrounding them. She gasped as she rushed over to the little girl and observed her.

"Push aside Rekira! Those things on her forehead belong to me! I saw them first!" He yelled away from a distance as he slowly approached.

Rekira ignored him and felt Midoriko's pulse...... there was a slight beat as she gasped. She then warmly smiled as she picked the frail girl's body off the muddy ground, "don't you see she's alive Satsujin?!" she yelled out of delight.

Satsujin growled as he observed the Midoriko's weak and injured body, "worthless......"

"Don't be so cold...... She's just a child. We need to heal her as fast as possile so we could know what had happened here too," And with that. They left off to their leader to let him know they found a surviver......

**-End of Flashback in dream world-**

The young girl abruptly awoke. She observed Rekira rest and burried her face into her hands and started to silently cry, "arigatougouzaimasu......" se slowly whispered to Rekira in a muffled voice.

_This was only the beginning of her agonizing life......_

* * *

**A/N: **So erm let's see...... many japanese words ne? Heh heh Yarou means bastard.

Sorry BB, couldn't help myself with swearing in this fic.

_Danna: _master

_Yarou: _Bastard

Mido _onee-chan: _Sister Midoriko, chan suffixe used for girls

Yiroshima _onee-sama: _Sama, since Yirosha is older than her.

_Demo: _But

_Onegai: _Please?

_Baka: _everyone knows this! I think.... It's idiot, or stupid.

_Arigatougouzaimasu: _Thank you very, very much. Big one indeed.

A name meaning I specifically chose: _Satsujin means assasin_. Credits to my friend Mina!

_Gomen: _sorry

Yeah so gomen if I missed words of Japanese. Me baka, yup, yup! Yeah ok, the beginning might sound real boring...... gah, can't you read different charrie's fics even though she's a major minor? –weeps- pleaaaaase...... Anyways, if you read...... PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAASE! I took a great effort to write this.


	2. New Priestess

_**The Agony I Couldn't Share**_

**Chapter 2**: _Out on A New Adventure…… As a priestess_

**Disclaimer**: Yes, yes, fooling around once more with disclaimers…. Let's see…. First of all…. I do not own Inuyasha's storyline and stuff…… Don't own Inutaisho, Midoriko, Izayoi, Myouga, Kirara and…… uhhh……. Oo that's it…… I think…

Genre: since we can put 3 all the ones that are really in here are: Romance, Action, Adventure, Drama, Angst, Suspense.

**Rating**: PG-13, cautions, swearing, and who knows if I'm gonna make the rate higher.

Hopefully I could get reviews even though Midoriko isn't much of a character that's known.. I apologize for Myouga's seriously OOC, but heh, he must've had experiences when he was young to be so scared of danger hmm?

On with the fic… Gah. Please don't kill me… I'm just trying my best to bring her out of the darkness.

Ah yes, there are many japanese words so if you do not understand them, please look at the bottom of ficcie.

* * *

"Nothing left……."

She heard a voice echoe through a distance.

"But yourself……."

It had a cool, female, ethereal to it, almost making her releaved from all pain and stress. If only it didn't say those words all in one demi-sentence, putting a depressing thought into her mind.

"Don't look back……."

It said once again…. In a fading tone.

"At whatever happens……. Just…… Believe in yourself and keep living. For.. th.-e w..o..r-l..d …….."

Those last words seemed to fade as reality came back.

"MIDORIKO!" A strong, raspy male voice snapped Midoriko awake, "wake up you little bitch!"

The young girl slowly open her eyes mid-way as the strong rays of sunlight blinded her. She looked up and saw a blurry face who only seemed firmiliar. A bad firmiliar……

Before her eyes could even adjust, strong arms took her by the collar of her kimono as she was thrown against the wall. Midoriko couldn't scream out in pain since she hasn't gotten water to drink in 3 days now. Dehydration and starvation was what made her looks so skinny and unhealthy. Her skin became pale but even through these conditions, her strength never decreased, her anger always stayed calm, and her determination to getting the hell out of here was getting higher everyday.

The man glowered down at her. He wasn't a well built man, neither was his handsome-looks great. He wore a a new clean kimono with odd snake patterns on it, making him look like a demon himself. Couldn't say he was a beauty, with a face resembling like a very ugly pig. Grotesque, crooked nose, deformed snake-like eyes, strict-thin lips and horrible yellow and black teeth.

"Get to work if you want your reward tonight!" he hollered and pointed to a huge pile of wood and boxes.

"…… Hai Satsujin-sama……" she mumbled and got up. Midoriko walked to the pile of wood and started carrying them outside, but from the corner of her eye, she saw Satsujin running towards the forest. He was a bad man, she knew that alright, but now that she saw him rape a woman already and steal everything she had, including the money the woman held, made Midoriko's hatred towards him even greater. After killing that woman, Satsujin discretely ran away.

On his was he caught Midoriko in a tree, where she has seen everything happening from the stealing to raping and then killing. After Satsujin had beaten her, she swore to never tell anyone, ever, and also swore to never go out in the forest and spy on him.

That night was indeed very painful for her, but somehow, in less than 24 hours, her wounds that proved fatal healed as fast as a any medicine could ever help. Midoriko didn't bother noticing this, but Satsujin did, and kept on staring at the four fushia-gleaming jewels on her forehead from that day on.

Cutting wood in half the whole day wasn't pleasant, plus bringing heavy wooden boxes filled with rocks used to hold down wooden boards for the roofs of houses was sure tiring. After delivering them to some people in the village for money, she returned to her "home" only to be yelled and shouted at for not working as fast, then getting no food or water whatsoever.

Sometimes at night, she sneeked out to the river to get a drink, and to visit her old 'step-mother's' grave, which often made her either sob, or depressed. And tonight was one of the nights she would sneak out.

Sure Satsujin held an eye over her, for probably dirty intentions since she has grown over the years. Not many, but 3 years and a half were more than enough to mature.

"Oh such a child like you! Satsujin, that young man, strict but he has taught you manners very well! Ah, I idolize him for being such. Here you go!" the last woman she had brought the box of stones to, commented. Those words put together in sentences made her ears burn. No, not even, they made her ears bleed, so she could become deaf…… or so she wished…… So she can't hear that bastard's yells and threats ever again.

The day passed quickly enough, it was already sun-set, judging by the position of the sun.

Midoriko collapsed on the ground beside her house and breathed heavily from all the work. The heat and radiation of the sun wasn't helping either, and neither was the lack of food and water.

By the time the pile of wood dropped down to it's last log, the young girl took her (right-oh, I need help here, did they have axes back then? I'm gonna say so here…….) axe and with exauhstion, managed to perfectly chop it in half. After both similar halves fell to the ground, Midoriko wiped off the sweat from her forehead and sat by a tree beside the log stack.

She'll have to think of a plan soon, or else her body will decay in this place of hell. But a part from running away, then getting eaten by demons, there was no other way. The poor girl had no idea whatsoever about weapons, and how to protect herself. Sure she went through a major event and was the only survivor left, but…… it was only luck, as she said so.

After being found by her step-mother, she re-called nothing about the attack placed on the Taijya village, where Midoriko lived with her family…… Peacefully.

Soon after the child got her energy back and stood up, Satsujin came back running to the house with something in his hands that gave off an odd sparkle. A very peculiar shine…… almost made her wonder if it were precious jewelry stolen from another raped maiden…… Then again, she wanted to keep her head right where it is, so it would be best off if she shut up. Even if Midoriko tried telling someone else, they'd probably tell Satusujin what they heard, not believing Midoriko…. After all, each way led to hell.

It wasn't before nightfall that Midoriko had discovered of what he had brought home……… They were effectively jewelries, but these ones seemed quite more valuable.

Not much to care, unless the poor girl wanted to get even more beating…… But after he small dinner, enough to satisfy her hunger for days now, she quietly observed the fire crackle as her knees were up to her chin. Mesmerized by the beautiful dancing of the specks of flames, she hasn't noticed the loud noises of what sounded like people in deep loud conversations, and galloping of horses coming into the village. After being snapped out of her trance, by the loud cheers that erupted after the horse hooves stopped, Midoriko slowly got up and went to go see what was going on. Shortly after, Satsujin arrived beside her and gazed upon the sight.

A highly dressed priestess, bearing many stains of blood on her, supposebly white and red kimono, wearing an armor with what seemed like four gleaming golden shards on the front, somehow indicating her position of prestige, threw down a huge demon head on the ground. Soaking the soft soil with its filthy reddish black blood, a dark red soul erupted from it.

The priestess gazed softly at it and with one swish of her staff, the soul split in two. One side seemed black and the other, a natural gleam of blue. After being purified, the demon's spirit floated up, to nowhere and the monster's head dissolved from flesh to bones.

Midoriko gaped at this sight, no wonder their village was often victims of frequent demon attacks. Not that they didn't survive, with all the weapons remade and new strong soldiers of the Taijiya village rebuilt. But after all, once in a while, demons would gang up and try to break in with tremendous force not even the strongest warrior can take on.

As many soldiers greeted her upon her arrival including the village chief, she graciously got off her horse and walked towards the chief cabin surrounded by soldiers. The Chief and her were probably engaged in some sort of deep conversation. Even if surrounded by many men, her beauty caught Satsujin's eye. Even Midoriko had never seen someone as beautiful as she was.

Draped with what seemed a higher rank of priestess clothing, the high exterminator held two sheathes at her sides. The sword handles gleamed, and perfectly sent out a message not to mess with her. The pristess had long flowing hair, with perfect degraded bangs.

The thief turned around and muttered something like, "Yarou chief…… Always take beautiful women to himself…… I bet he already has perverted intentions upon her…… wish she'd come and visit here for a while…… heh heh heh……"

But before Midoriko could think twice or even stop herself from asking a question, she suddenly blurted out, "He's not gonna rape her is he!"

Satsujin eyed her for awhile, and she winced in shame, but he still answered her in a harsh low voice, "No, if he even dared, that priestess would probably slap him to the other end of Japan…… Now go to sleep! We have a lot of work tomorrow!"

Midoriko thankfully bowed and quickly walked outside to change in a small clearing. Her sleeping clothes were probably not the cleanest and fittest of all, but atleast they fit. Upon coming back inside, she had found Satsujin, staring out the window once more, after the priestess.

The foul man slowly turned around. Midoriko gasped as she could see the lust in his eyes. Her senses told her he was in a mood for his own pure joy and ecstasies.

"Da-danna?" she feebly called out, yet uncertain if it was the right thing to do.

"I wonder why I haven't thought of this earlier. Why have this lust for warmth while you've been here all along hmmm?" a mad grin spread across his face, "Wouldn't you like to enjoy that too?"

The little girl's eyes widened in fear. She didn't need to be educated to know what he meant. That horrific action by men were mentioned in the village all the time, when she passed by. Feeling too immobolized to run away, Midoriko seemed glued to one spot, not knowing what to do. One side told her to hit him where it really hurt, and the other didn't want to injure the man. It was too late to react, he had pinned her to the wall as she tried to pry herself free. It was no use, his body held a strong pressure for grips as his eyes gleamed with pure malice.

"No, this is wrong, no, stop…… stop…… STOP!" Satsujin was shot to the other side of the hut, landing like a rag doll and marking his defeat with a large hallow imprinted in the wall.

A pure white glow surrounded Midoriko as she felt herself flaoting a few centimeters off of the ground. Energy, pure energy coursed through her veins.

Suddenly feeling limp, and weak, the glow had ceased to emit and Satsujin was back on his feet once more. Slumping down on the floor, power totally drained out of her system, her vision blurred.

"You little, bitch!" he yelled out, holding a long, razor-sharp knife in his hand. Raising the deadly weapon, readying itself to strike the prey…… Midoriko closed her eyes, she was about to join her family in the depths of hell.

A sound of flesh being torn rang through the air followed by an ear-splitting scream……

Satsujin stared in horror, a sword poked out of his chest with blood trickling out. Quickly being drawn out, he fell beside the almost-unconscius girl. Blood spilled out, slowly forming a pool of crimson, viscous liquid.

From Midoriko's semi-shut eyes, a pale face could be made-out of her vision. Soothing words caressed her ears and soft hands picked her up from the bloody-stained floor.

It felt like an angel……

* * *

Warm patches of heat stroked her head. Rustling leaves tickled her ears. A slow-paced rhythm supported her weight. A soft and warm, bulky body softly nuzzling against hers. And finally, heavy layers of silk rested upon her back.

Groggily stirring, Midoriko slowly opened an eye. To her confusion, the slow-paced rhythm had halted. A warm gaze met hers as the female's smile reminded her too much of old, good, days.

Instantly remembering yesterday's events Midoriko gasped and sat up too quickly. She slid off the horse's back but before landing in the soil, strong arms caught her. The young girl found footing on the ground and stared back at the priestess that seemed to be mildly surprised to see the one she had saved behave this way.

"W-where am I? Where's danna Satsujin-sama?" instantly those questions came to mind.

The higher being chuckled and relaxed, "He is in a better place. You're coming home, with me."

'Home, with her?'

As if understanding her wide eyes full of fear, the priestess placed a hand on Midoriko's shoulders.

There was an awkward silence, the bird sang cheerfully, playing a duet.

"B-but…… my home isn't…… with you," despite Midoriko's knowledge of the priestess's rank, her eyes grew cold as she backed away from the woman's soft grip. Those last words hadn't made a single impact on the older woman, her smile just broadened.

"And that why you'll have to learn. You might be the biggest challenge to me, yet," without another word, she turned around and started to walk once again, not looking back at Midoriko, not comfirming whether the young girl decided to follow or not. Midoriko stared after her, stunned. What did she mean?

As much as she felt like running away back to the village, her legs and feet didn't seem to respond to her desires. Instead, they moved forth to her upcoming destination……

* * *

Growing tired of their journey to what seemed like the other end of the world, a huge temple came into view followed by a large village by its foot.

"You know you could've asked to ride Kariudo if you grew tired?" the priestess gently patted the horse's back.

Midoriko shot her a cold glare, then looked back, flushed with anger. Deep inside she didn't feel that way. She'd feel really greatful for the priestess's kindness. Though something held this back as an uncontrollable grudge travelled through her veins. This wasn't herself…… though it seemed that Satsujin's behavior had perhaps rubbed off on her. And that her own social skills were low after spending so many years…… away from citizens.

"By the way," ignoring the little child's lack of speech, she went on, "my name's Kohana, meaning little flower. I wonder why my parents have named me this way…… do you wonder about your name?"

"…………."

"Green child wasn't it?" her soft gaze returned on Midoriko's small form.

"………… hai……"

"Well isn't that lovely?"

No response.

"Ah, the girls at the temple might soften you up. Who knows."

Wait-a-minute…… girls?

Afraid to even ask what she meant by, "girls," Midoriko shifted her weight at the extremities of her legs nervously. She hasn't been around other girls, or hanged out with any of them in her life. Hard duties awaited her everyday.

"The girls, they train in my temple. I teach them the ways of the priestess. We're a big community, a big family even. And I'm about to include you in."

"But I don't want to be a priestess…… What makes you think I'm so worthy of being one?"

"So…… it seems to be you haven't noticed," once again, gazing softly at the young girl she opened the door to the temple, "You'll just have to wait and see……" turning around, three girls have already appeared at the doorway, all of them wearing a priestess's outfit of red and white, bowing to greet their mistress.

"Konnichiwa, sensei-sama," after having daid that unisonly and monotone, all of their eyes were fixed upon Midoriko. It was true that her hair was a mess, face full of dirt not to mention what she was wearing didn't look quite appealing.

To her disadvantage, a group of six other girls had joined the cluster as well. Mumbling the same salutation. Afterwards, different whispers were amongst the girls. This made Midoriko feel really uncomfortable, not to mention having a higher spirit to turn back and run away.

Holding a hand up, Kohana dismissed the girls, "Please, make Midoriko feel welcomed to her new home," waving her hand at one of the tallest girls that first appeared in the pack of three, "Kyoko, please show our new family member her room."

She seemed to hesitate a little but nodded and escorted Midoriko down the long, and elegant hallway.

Everyone disperesed in their own directions.

Finally alone, the young child felt awkward. All this of a sudden. She didn't deserve to be amongst them, and they felt that way too about her.

Kyoko slid a door open and revealed a large room with everything a girl could imagine to have. The bed seemed much more comfortable than ground and the furnitures were stunning.

Amazed by being taken in with such dignity, her gaped.

"Here," the slightly older girl open a closet. There were several kimonos and many pairs of priestess outfit neatly folded and piled.

"………"

"Well aren't you ever the talkative type," she sarcastically muttered, "how lucky you are to be taken in by lady Kohana. This is very unlike her to take some random girl out of a random village and let her reside with us."

Midoriko already felt a surge of dislike towards this girl, "Anyways, you might wanna take a bath."

'Random,' this girl obviously didn't know how to treat her guests.

Taking one of the kimonos, the new priestess in training made her way out to the bathe room without another word to the other being. (I highly doubt they had "bathrooms" back then).

* * *

Supper went by quietly, as all of the girls talked between themselves, leaving Midoriko totally out. Though the priestess with medium-length, brown hair and oddly violet eyes kept on staring at her. Paying no attention whatsoever about this, she finished early and left.

Kohana wasn't there to stop her, seemingly on her duty in another village, warding off a demon.

Shortly after Midoriko left, they started whispering about the new permanent visitor.

"She's so unsociable," one of the girls whispered while swallowing down rice.

"I know! Did you see the way she looked at us? It's a murderer's glare I tell you!"

"What if she kills all of us during our sleep?" this statement agitated them all.

"Of course, by the looks of it. Her cuteness probably affected Lady Kohana and so she took her in. I can see the plotting in her eyes and in the name of the oldest and most powerful priestess beside danna, I, Kyoko, will protect all of you from this witch!" Rising to her feet, feeling all admired eyes upon her, she grinned triumphally. All eyes except the ones of those with violet.

"Don't you guys think that's ridiculous?"

Everyone turned around.

"Look Nariko. We know you're sensitive towards other being, and maybe too nice for your own good but face the facts! That child's evil! Trust your onee-sama, I can sense youki within each step she takes."

Nariko rolled her eyes secretively but nodded.

* * *

If they thought they could whisper behind Midoriko's back, they were sadly mistaken. After having heard their little conversation about her, she sighed. Her life was going to be hell. Probably being shunned out by the others until they humiliate her to the extreme.

Having thought of this for awhile, Midoriko lay motionless on her bed, gazing off into space. If they thought she was rough, well then she was just gonna have to show them rough.

'That'll teach them not to judge someone before they know them……' the little priestess swayed to her side as a single tear streamed down her face.

* * *

A/N: Wow, lol, updated and made new fics all at a time. Well actually, I was working on 5 fics at a time. All too hard for me to control with exams coming and dperession, and evil people at school. Anyways, I know there aren't many Midoriko fans out there like me, so well, this fic is gonna be great :smiles:. 


End file.
